warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenflamme
~~Hallo Löwenflamme, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Krähenfeder. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 11:34, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bearbeiten Hallo Löwenflamme! Zuerst möchte ich dich hier im Wiki herzlich willkommen heißen. Wenn du fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Ich möchte dich aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass du nur Seiten bearbeitest, wenn dies auch sinnvoll ist und deine Angaben auch stimmen, da diese sonst immer wieder rückgängig gemacht werden müssen. LG - 21:01, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Was für ein Bild möchtest du machen? Meinst du so eines wie diese, die im CharakterArt stehen? Wenn du die meinst... da musst du dir die Vorlage abspeichern und dann ausmalen und dann hochladen. Oder meinst du etwas anderes? :) 14:28, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen auf der Hauptseite <---- diese Vorlagen. Die kannst du dir abspeichern und dann ausmalen, wenn du das meintest :) 20:53, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mir dein Wiki mal angesehen. Da ich aber leider sehr wenig Zeit habe, werde ich nicht groß erfinden können, aber ich könnte dir anbieten, dass ich, falls ich Zeit finde, deine Hauptseite etwas gestalte (sähe dann so aus wie im Meuten Wiki -> link auf meinem profil) LG 20:36, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Löwenflamme, ich könnte dir helfen, kommt nur darauf an, um welches Thema es sich handelt. Wenn es ein Erfindungswiki oder etwas mit Warrior Cats ist, dann werde ich da nicht mitarbeiten, und zwar aus dem Grund, dass es schon mehr als genug (über 400) Warrior Cats (Erfindungs)wikis gibt. Außerdem kenne ich zwei sehr gute Erfindungswikis für Erfindungen jeglicher Art, die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. Wenn es ein Thema ist, zu welchem ich kein Wiki kenne, dann könnte ich gerne mitarbeiten. LG, 21:02, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Du gehst auf Character Art. Dort findest du etwas weiter unten die gesamten Vorlagen. Du speicherst dir die gewünschte per Rechtsklick ab und gibst ihr einen Namen. Dann öffnest du ein Malprogramm (kann Gimp nur empfehlen) und malst das Bild aus. Außerdem kannst du mit 4 Tilden (~) unterschreiben. So kann der von dir angeschriebene User direkt auf deine Seite gelangen um dir zu antworten :) LG 12:59, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hallo Löwenflamme, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe kein Interesse, da ich nur in Wikis gehe, die mich auch wirklich interessieren und ch zudem mit anderen Sachen zu tun habe. 14:32, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Am besten malst du mit Gimp, was ich sehr empfehlen kann! Du nimmst einfach eien Grundfarbe und nimmst einen kleinen Pinsel, um die Tupfen zu malen. LG 17:39, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke *o* Woow, danke für das Bild!!!! Es ist für dein erstes Bild schon seeeehr gut ♥ Dankeschöön<333 16:09, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hay hay lion habe hier ein Bildchen für dich, kannst es ja als ava nehmen LG 14:47, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Thx für das süüße Bildileinchen, ja klar können wir freunde sein ;D Lg deine 19:32, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Lion Hi,wollte einfach nur mal Hi sagen xD GLG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 16:16, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ;) hi Hi würde mich freuen wenn wir Freunde wären von Schellbeere Schellbeere (Diskussion) 18:59, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Das bild Sieht total toll aus danke lion :D LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 19:01, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ps:mein erstes bild von einen wiki freund ;) Bild :) Hey lion hab ein bild für dich ist zwar keine katze aber Das ist Andy biersack von der band black veil brides hoffe es gefällt die ;) thumb|Andy biersack LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 11:48, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) okay^^ 12:53, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Für dich Ich hab zum ersten mal versucht ein bild zu malen ist zwar nicht so gut geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem ein bisschen ;) LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 17:46, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das tolle bild :D LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 12:15, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ps:Ich heiß jetzt Blutklaue ;) ... Hallo, Ich würde gerne wissen wieso du meine Siggi gelöscht hast...Wie du sicher weißt, ist das nicht gestattet...Ich finds auch nicht gerade nett das du das getan hast ... lg 15:50, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:siggi Aber wieso wolltest du überhaupt an meiner Siggi etwas bearbeiten? 17:38, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ist schon okay, Fehler können ja jedem mal passieren <3 Ich bin bloß froh das es keine Absicht war :D 18:10, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab was für dich <3 Klar könen wir Freunde sein :)thumb|342px|Für dich <333 Bearbeitungen Hallo Löwenflamme, ich finds toll, dass du dich für das Wiki einsetzen willst und ein paar Bearbeitungen machst. Leider ist uns aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit einige nutzlose Bearbeitungen gemacht hast. Insbesondere möchte ich deine Bearbeitung bei Mousewing bei der du mal eben so den Spoiler entfernt hast etc. Dies dient nur dazu Bearbeitungen gut zu machen und ist nicht gern gesehen Und wenn du Aussehensbeschreibungen änderst, gib doch bitte z.B. immer eine Quelle an, damit wir und andere User überprüfen können ob dies überhaupt stimmt. Ansonsten weiter hin viel Spaß und hoffen, dass du wieder bessere Dinge beiträgst. LG 15:52, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hay Lion, ich bins Mais als erstes mal, bitte unterschrieb nachdem du was auf meine und andere disks stellst. Also ich kann dir ein Siggi machen aber nur wenn du 200 Sinnvolle bearbeitungen hast (wenn du schaun willst wie viele du hast dann schau hier:Berabeitungsstatistik) Also es felhlen dir ja nicht mehr viele wenn du genug hast dann kann ich sie dir gerne erstellen. ;) LG deine 13:16, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Siggis Ja, die sinnvollen Bearbeitungen für die Siggis sind die Artikel, also die Seiten. Aber, wie schon oft erwähnt wurde, ist es nicht geduldet, sich unnütze Bearbeitungen zu erarbeiten, die die Admins oder andere fleißige User wieder ausbügeln müssen. (Hier nochmal zur Info: Regeln zu den Signaturen) LG- 19:46, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Also als erstes ja, ich kann Siggis machen aber du hast noch keine sinnvollen Bearbeitungen das heißt du musst mindestens 200 bearbeitungen auf z.B Artikel gemacht haben, du kannst die anzahl an bearbeitungen hier: Spezial:Beitragszähler sehen du musst da schaun wo Seiten steht wenn da 200 steht mache ich dir gerne dein Siggi. LG deine 08:47, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Löwenflamme, Ich wollte mich nur mal für das Kompliment bedanken ^^ leider wird mir meine vollständige Signatur nicht angezeigt, weil mein PC sich gegen Firefox wehrt :( jedenfalls finde ich, dass du das richtig toll gesagt hast :) Liebste Grüße ~ 15:09, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Wenn du 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hast, stehe ich übringens dafür frei, dir eine zu erstellen. :) Bearbeitungen Hallo Löwenflamme, es ist ja schön, dass du gerne mitarbeiten möchtest, aber es fällt auf, dass du sehr oft einfach ein anderes Wort der gleichen Bedeutung einsetzt, was die Bearbeitungen somit eigendlich unnütz/nutzlos und unsinnig macht. Bitte unterlasse solche Bearbeitungen in zukunft! Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki 15:37, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen² Ich weiße dich jetzt noch ein letztes Mal darauf hin, keinen Bearbeitungsspam zu machen, das es für alle Anderen viel Arbeit macht, alles rückgängig zu machen 16:20, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE Also erstmal finde ich es gut, dass es dir Leid tut, aber ich mahne dich nicht, weil ich sauer auf dich bin, sondern weil du gegen die Regeln verstößt. Es klingt dann vielleicht nicht immer so freundlich, aber ich bin nicht persönlich auf dich sauer. Und zu Sprenkelstein: Diese Userin/dieser User war vor meiner Zeit hier im Wiki aktiv. Ich weiß nicht, was er /sie getan hat, aber ich glaube, Star und Aki wissen es noch, wenn dich das so interressiert :) 20:31, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE:noch wach Joaa, da war ich noch im Chat XD Um die Uhrzeit sind da noch rellativ viele ;) 11:07, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Du bist ne ne gute chat freundin ;) LG Bloody (Diskussion) 11:51, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Rotschweif Hallo Löwenflamme, ich weß nicht genau, was du mit "Schief gelaufen" meinst, aber ich glaub ich weiß, was du meinst. Naja, wie auch immer. Silberfluss hat es schon verbessert.^^ Zu dem 2. Spoiler, kein Problem, aber in Zukunft kannst du ja vielleicht darauf achten. Wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, benutz ich immer die Vorschau, um zu sehen, was ich da mache, Würd ich dir auch empfehlen^^. LG- 20:09, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Es ist wieder aufgefallen, dass du wieder Dinge ärgenzt, wieder entfernst und dann doch wieder fast das Selbe hincshreibst auf einigen Seiten. Solltest du nicht endlich damit aufhören, müssen wir dich leider wieder einige Zeit sperren, da wir dich zuvor schon mehrmals ermahnt hatten. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki 11:56, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Danke danke danke für dieses schöne Bild *-* Mir gefällt auch irgentwie die Tigerungen. <3 13:35, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) (Schellbeere (Diskussion) 19:14, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC)) Hey Löwenflamme war in den Ferien. LG Schellbeere (Schellbeere (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC)) Siggi Hay Löwenflamme, ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben das dir nur noch um die 30 Bearbeitungen fehlen und du dann das Siggi bekommen kannst, das Problem nun ist aber das ich gesehen habe das du viele sachen mehrmals bearbeitest und dann wider weg machst, nun weiß ich nicht genau ob du dein Siggi schon darfst.Ich werde mich mal Informiren. LG deine 07:19, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Habe jetzt nochmal die Admins gefragt sie meinten ich darf sie dir nicht erstellen, aber wir schaunmal was draus wird ;) LG 13:27, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Deine Tierchen :D Hiii, Wow du hast ja nen halben Zoo :D Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? :o Ich vermisse dich da :( hdl <3 15:25, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) DDD: Wo warst du denn? Komm bitte mal wieder in den Chat O: ganz lieben gruß deine 18:23, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Schön das de wieder da bist ich habe dich richtig dolllllllllllll vermist. Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. LG Schellbeere Hallu Dir auch einen guten rutsch :D klar sind wir noch freunde <3 hoffe wir sehen uns mal im chat :D GLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 19:25, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Freundschafts-bild thumb|du und ichWINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 13:08, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke für das Bild :D danke *________* Es ist total schön :) <33333333333 20:48, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RE Hallo Löwenflamme, Damit ihre Benutzseite "erstellt" wird, muss sie etwas bearbeiten, zB ihre eigene Benutzerseite. Danach sollte der Text automatisch erscheinen. Grüße, 17:42, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hay duuuu, cool das dus ohne Hilfe geschafft hast, kannst du mir sagen wie du das mit den Bildern geschafft hast? Ja klar ist es oke das du meine Bilder benutzt :D Lg 12:56, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Löwileinchen AIII *O* Das is schöön, können ja dann mal wieder schreiben <3 16:44, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) vielen lieben dank für das bild. es ist wunderschön geworden <3 18:44, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) I miss you to! Danke für das wunderschöne Bild und ich such und warte auf dich auch immer im Chat... I MISS YOU TO Sehnsüchtige Grüße Schellbeere hi hi duplo wie gehts dir LG, Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 19:35, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi kommst du zum chat.ich freu mich schon. LG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:03, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) was geht wollen wir morgen chatten.schreib zurück. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:06, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi willst du nicht mehr chatten? GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:20, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) chat klar ich hab zeit von 10:00-14:00 und von 19:00-22:00 und jetzt müssen wir keine E-mail mehr schreiben. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:24, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) gratuliere über 500 bearbeitungen. LGL Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:26, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) chat wie wärs wenn wir chatzeiten ausmachen. LG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:55, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) muss gehen bis morgen treffen wir uns um 12uhr im chat. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 21:02, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RE SIGGI Also. Natürlich ist es immer etwas kompliziert und man kann wohl nie ausschließen, dass nicht auch sinnlose Bearbeitungen dazwischengerutscht sind, aber in der Regel kannst du mit dem Bearbeitungszähler schauen, wie viele Bearbeitungen ein User an Artikeln vorgenommen hat. Außerdem kannst du natürlich auch sehen, wie lange ein User schon im Wiki ist. Ist er erst einige Wochen da und hat massen an Bearbeitungen, kannst du dir Stichbrobenweise die bearbeiteten Versionen einmal ansehen, ob diese sinnvoll sind. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen :) GLG 21:25, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi duplo hi. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 08:14, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Gefährtenbild Hi, Löwenflamme, Ich mache dir gerne ein Gefährtenbild, aber erst muss ich noch meine restliche Liste abarbeiten (es ist eine Qual, ich hab so viel um die Ohren, nicht deswegen, sondern privat und Schule und so...), ich hoffe, du hast Geduld. Naja, eines steht deinem Bild aber auch noch im Wege. Du hast gesagt, Bracken und Sorrel sitzen. Logisch wäre dafür ja Schülervorlage, (ich würde ja behaupten, bei diesen Bildern ist die Wahl der Vorlage für den Rang irrelevant) aber die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Bei Tupfenröte hast du keine Vorlage erwähnt, das hast natürlich du zu entscheiden, aber beachte, dass dein Wunsch ist, dass sie den beiden zusieht ^^ Also, du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen :D Liebste Grüße ~ 15:37, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Löwenflamme wie geht es dir. hast du lust heute zu chatten. glg Blutmond15 (Diskussion) 16:26, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) chat kommst du heut um 19:30uhr in den chat. glg Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 18:11, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi löwenflamme wann kommstb du in den chat ? glg Blutmond15 (Diskussion) 18:11, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi lion schreib mal in der pn glg 19:21, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wer bist du??? Wenn du mir etwas schreiben willst, unterschreibe den Beitrag mit vier Tilden! Hi Doplu wenn du jetzt da bist komm in den chat!!!!!!!!!!! GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 18:45, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vieleicht vieleicht war es blutmond. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:05, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi löwenflame darf ich dich lion nennen. schreib auf meine disk. Blutmond15 (Diskussion) 20:00, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) chat heute 19:00uhr chat GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 17:31, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) wann wann kommst du in den chat. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 18:39, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Staffel 4 Hey Löwenflamme :3, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob irgendwie eine WindClan-Kätzin mit schildpattfell übersetzt wurde? Im Originalen heißt sie Sunstrike, und ich würde gerne wissen was Beltz daraus gemacht hat xD 12:53, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke :D Und ich frage dich, weil ich angenommen habe, dass du Der Vierte Schüler bereits hast? xD Und ich kaufe keine deutschen Bücher, deshalb :3 13:05, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Yay~ Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Namen, die irgendwie nennenswert währen? :3 13:10, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Beltz..why... Die sind hier zu finden, allerdings heißen sie nicht so, sondern Snowdrop, Seville und Jigsaw DX 13:17, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Löwe, ich bins nochmal xD Ich gebe dir hiermit die Erlaubnis, und bitte dich auch, wenn du möchtest und Zeit hast, diese Seite: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Der_vierte_Sch%C3%BCler/Hierarchie weiter zu bearbeiten, da du Der Vierte Schüler schon hast. :3 LG 14:58, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hey Löwenflamme, :Ich würde dich gern fragen, ob Heideschweif einen Schüler hat, wenn ja wie heißt er? Im englischen ist dies Furzepaw :LG 10:00, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) chat Hey duplo <3333 ich bins die himmi :D vllt kennst du mich noch xDD aber komm doch pls nochmal in den chat ... ich vermisse dich deine 22:46, 7. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Quellen Hallo Löwenflamme, ich möchte dich bitten, bitte immer Quellen (Seitenzahlen) im Buch anzugeben, wenn du solche Sachen änderst, da andere deine Behauptungen leichter nachprüfen können. Wir mussten deine Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen. Grüße 09:12, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn du Quellen angibst nutzt du die Vorlage:R. Alle Codes für Bücher und Hierarchien sind dort aufgelistet. :Das funktioniert für Fernes Echo so: : --> gibt Fernes Echo, Seite 123 an. : gibt: Fernes Echo, Hierarchie :Alles verstanden? :Ich würde dich auch bitten, ob du die Übersetzungen für Shredtail, Wildfur, Snowtuft und andere angeben kannst. 10:18, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hummelstreif ist wieder da - 11:33, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Duploo yööy komm bald wieder in den chat *----* Ich freu mich auf dich ! :DDDDDD Ach ... komm ich auch auf deine listee :33 Hab dich liaab <33333333333 13:45, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Fernes Echo Hey Löwenflamme, Du hast ja Fernes Echo schon. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wie Snowtuft und Shredtail übersetzt wurden? Grüße, 14:13, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Beide Gefährtenbilder Hallo Löwenflamme, Ich weiß, ich war in letzter Zeit verdammt unaktiv, ich bin deswegen auch sehr unzufrieden mit mir selbst, aber dieses Jahr war bis her nicht gerade das, was ich mir erwartet habe. Ich habe einiges durchmachen müssen, es lief schulisch auch nicht so einfach, weil ich zur einen Hälfte Schüler und zur anderen Hälfte Lehrer war (ich habe Nachhilfe gegeben, und musste mindestens 5 mal am Tag was meinen zwei Nebensitzerinnen erklären... ._.) Naja, dazu kamen ja auch die Probleme mit meinem Malprogramm, aber ich denke, ich kann da demnächst was machen. In der Zeit, in der meine Schwester dem Laptop dann beschlagnahmnt hat, ist das Display gesprungen, als er endlich von der Reperatur kam, war ich erst im Urlaub und dann die letzten drei Tage in Köln auf der Gamescom... habe die Ferien bis jetzt also ganz schön ausgekostet :D Am Freitag fängt bei uns im Ort das Volksfest an, da bin ich also auch weitgehend verhindert :/ Danach muss ich mich aber sowieso an meine To-do-list machen, wenn du willst kann ich dir regelmäßig meinen Status schreiben. Jedenfalls... ^^ Ich weiß, es steht noch nicht auf meinem Profil... Zu dem Gefährtenbild für's Erfindungswiki wäre die Frage der Vorlagen, die ich benutzen soll, noch offen, sobald ich das weiß, setze ich es auf die Liste. Ich denke, das war's jetzt ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 16:53, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey, nochmal ^^ Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche genau du meinst, deswegen melde ich mich nochmal :3 Tau benutzt ja die Vorlagen von LindsayPrower, hauptsächlich die älteren Versionen, ich gehe davon aus, dass du diese meinst. Meine wirkliche Frage ist also, ob du die Gefährten beide mit der Kriegervorlage haben willst, oder beide mit einer anderen, oder auch eventuell in zwei verschiedenen. Zur Übersicht gebe ich dir hier den Link http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:20776 da sind alle gängigen Vorlagen im Erfindungswiki. Liebste Grüße ~ 17:48, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hay Löwe, ich habe gesehn das deine Signatur einpaar Fehler hat (Das erkennt man schon ohne auf den Code zu sehn). Vllt änderst du es mal,falls du Hilfe brauchst,helfe ich dir gerne damit :) LG 11:04, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Fehler Ja genau das meinte ich,hat sich ja schon erledigt,ist ja jz weg :) 23:59, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC)